Episode 2 Love Thy Neighbor Part 1
by Jman2005
Summary: Noah finds out about Dre and finds it complicating his relationship with Wade, choas erupts at Chance's first HPTA meeting.


**Season 3 **

**Episode 2**

"**Love Thy Neighbor"**

**We begin with Chance and Eddie planning their first gathering of the HPTA. "I hope I made enough food," Chance says. Chance is very nervous about the meeting, this is his first time he's assembled really any kind of gathering since Eddie's Bosses gathering and he remembers how that turned out. Luckily for Chance, everyone at the meeting is already "out" so no surprises. "Trust me you did," Eddie replies, "you've got enough food to feed an army!". Eddie was right, Chance had a Super Bowl –like fiesta table filled with chicken wings, deviled eggs, queso dip, punch, potato salad, tacos, baked potatoes, and cupcakes. If there was ever a party, Chance sure made it look like one. Chance is prepping Kenya to be ready to meet all the new friends.**

"**Now you told Alex and Trey to invite as many parents as they can?" Eddie asks, "Yes Dear," Chance replies, "Although I doubt they know a bunch of gay parents besides us!" Eddie and Chance open the door to find a bus load of people sitting outside with Alex and Trey saying "hey grrrlll, or should I say parents!". Chance and Eddie are so surprised at the number of responses, even Eddie says "Wow you really didn't make enough food".**

**(Opening Credits) **

**Resuming at Noah/Wades, Noah comfronts Wade about the "extra shirt" and Wade replies, "baby it's mine, it was a gift when we were together" . Wade tries to cover it up but Noah knows darn well that something is up with Wade. "Dre doesn't matter to me Noah, you do baby" Wade says as he caresses and smooches Noah."His gift is just a gift nothing more, and you gotta admit it's a cute shirt.". Wade might have been trying to cover up the fact that it was Dre's shirt but in all honesty it **_**is**_** a cute shirt. It was a black shirt with dragons on it, sort of like something Ricky would wear. "Yeah it is really cute" Noah says, "and so are you baby". Noah consoles Wade knowing that everything is alright, and how could Noah even suspect Wade of cheating, when he himself cheated on Wade? Wade is feeling a little bad right now so he went and told Noah about Dre living next door, Noah freaked!!!! "What the…..what is he doing here? How does he know where we live? Is he still in love with you?!!!" Noah asks with an astonished look on his face. "Look, baby Dre and I mustve accidently found the same neighborhood, and I guess he's kind of in love with me, I mean it wasn't like I broke up with him" Wade says, "I mean….not officially." "You marrying me means you dumped him," Noah says, "and how in the heck can he afford these homes as a bartender?". "Actually he owns that club" Wade says. **

"**I gotta go" Noah says,**

"**Where?" Wade says,**

"**For a jog"**

"**But you never jog"**

"**Well there's a first for everything" Noah says and runs away for a while, he realizes he needs to think things through.**

**Now we shift to Ricky and Noah on the phone "Dre lives next door??" Ricky says, "OMG hes like a zombie, talk about Night of the Living Dre Haha". "Ricky this isnt funny" Noah says, "Dre is back from the hospital and now hes the new neighbor, this is serious! I don't know what to do, I'm panicking here! Im afraid hes going to go 'Fatal Attraction' on me, remember what happened with Guy and him being obsessed with Trey? He tried to kill Alex! Dre could be worse, WAY worse". "Maybe you should speak to him, that always helps" Ricky replies. Suddenly all of a sudden there is a knock on Ricky's door. He hangs up on Noah to find Brandon with his bags, Ricky has a surprising look on his face.**

"**What are you doing here?" Ricky asks.**

"**I was wondering if I could crash at your place" Brandon says, "It's semester break and my mom and kicked me out and my dad has disowned me for being gay, I guess they feel being a jailbird or drug dealer is better than being a fag, So could I stay with you?" "Uh, uh yes" Ricky says with some hesitation, "you always have a home with me." "Thanks" Brandon says. Ricky and Brandon share a friendship hug. Ricky just realized how this might cause complications with Junito.**

**Back at the HPTA meeting, everything is going fine until its Alex's and Trey's turn to discuss what its like to be gay parents. Alex and Trey have had problems since they had the baby. "Well we try and manage our child very well," Alex says, "We play with him, feed him, clothe him, and bathe him. We doing things Girl!"**

"**You're talking about our child like he's a dog" Trey says "the poor baby has to sit through your crap!"**

"**Shut up Trey!" Alex says, "I mean you act like you cant be on my side, every time something happens you want to go against me"**

"**Look Alex," Trey says, "Ive been working too hard to get this baby and I want it in a loving home!"**

"**You,???" Alex replies, "what about me???!!!! I try to work less at the clinic to support OJ!"**

**The 'couple' argues for about five minutes until Chance interupts. "Ouiet!!! Look at you two, you guys are acting more like children than OJ and Kenya . Look we would love to help you two but you guys need to focus on your baby and not each other!" Soon as Chance admitted that, Trey annd Alex shared a hug and apologized to one another. "When did you turn into Dr. Phil, Chance?" Alex says, and Chance smiles and says " When you have kids you turn into anyone."**

**Back at Noah's, Noah is still confused about the Dre situation so he in fact, does go out for a jog, when he comes back he finds a woman, at his door with a cake. Noah walks up to her with a simple "hello" and asks her what she is doing.**

**TO BE CONTINUED………**


End file.
